String of Pearls
by WithLea
Summary: "But you don't ask for no diamond rings, No delicate string of pearls" AJ/Punk Fanfic.


**I do not own the characters of this story, if I did we`d see AJPunk segments almost every night. I do not own any of the real people in this story. The characters of this story authorized by WWE, and the real people, are their own selves. This story belongs to me.  
**

* * *

Maybe it was the way that she brightened his day with a simple smile, or how she was always there. Either way he knew he had fallen in utterly complete in love with her.

Phil Brooks, came across as a bad person, or someone who did drugs, but that wasn't the case at all. With AJ she saw past that, sure she loved his tattoo`s, often mesmerized but she saw more to a person than there looks. She wasn't like the other girls, she was simple, not high maintenance, not materialistic. They were both geeks inside, comic books, video games you name it.

Best friends would be the word, since their storyline, they`ve grown even closer over the course of the years, rode with each other to the next town, but that was almost a year ago. And things change in a year.

They spent less time together, limited phone calls and texts, with AJ now being Divas Champ, her schedule makes it nearly impossible to speak to her.

Especially with her having a boyfriend.

Dolph Ziggler.

* * *

"Hey" he said, he had finally got on the phone with him.

"Hey yourself." She said.

"Got a match tonight."

"Ah, not anymore." This would be the second time AJ wouldn't be on Raw. "I'm actually with Nick now" Her boyfriend, who also, didn't have a match that night or any other night.

"Oh that's great." He really didn't know what else to talk about with her, especially since the conversation is going south, with her bringing Nick up.

_"Hey babe" _He heard in the line.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I gotta go, Nick is calling me." She said, a frown appeared on his face. "I`ll talk to you later." If there even was a later, she doesn't have time.

"Its cool." He sighed into the line. When she hung up he made his way to the locker room where he got ready for his match.

* * *

He won his match against the diabolical shield. Having no one to celebrate this victory with he left the arena, not staying for the rest of the show.

He got many tweets and mentions, one thing he liked doing was checking his twitter though now a days he tweeted less.

His 'rode wife' Kofi was still at the arena so his ride back was quiet.

He was stepping out of his rental car when his phone chimed. He smiled reading the sender`s address. AJ who he listed as_ My Dynamite._

___My Dynamite_: Punky

How many times have I told you not to call me that?

___My Dynamite_: Well I'm the only that calls you that so...

Exactly... whats up.

_My Dynamite: About to head to the gym, you up for that? _It had been a while since the two had hung out together so he simply relied with a 'Yes' and made his was to the hotel gym.

"Hey!" He heard from behind him, He turned to the source of the noise, her smile captured him, is it even possible that one could fall for someone just by them smiling? Phil smiled himself.

"Hey yourself." He gave her a quick hug.

"Nice match, if Joe (Roman) gave you another spear you would've been a goner." She laughed.

"I'm starting to think he`s learned it from Celeste." He told her, they may have been feuding inside the ring but that didn't mean they weren't friends.

"Another one of those and I wont be sure if I will be able to have children." She joked again, "There`s no telling if I can now" Her laugh was contagious, enough to make Phil laugh clutching his stomach.

"We may not even have to work out if were just gonna laugh it off." She manage to say in between laughs.

"You are awesome you know that?" He told her.

"You would be too if you would let me call you Punky" She managed keeping a straight face for five seconds, before she broke into laughter again. "But I still love ya." She took a sip of water.

'Love' he repeated in his head. He didn't think to much into it because he knew she meant it in a friendly way but apart of him still th-

"Phil?" She asked.

"Hmm? Yeah? What." He looked around while saying that.

"You spaced out a bit." She said,

"Well I am a spaceboy" He said lifting his arm so she could see the tattoo. "Nice earrings." He hadn't noticed it until she tucked some hair behind her head. They were sparkly diamonds, and he could already tell it wasn't her thing.

"Uh yeah, thanks, but if you ask me i`d want something less... expensive, you know" Which he did, he knew AJ like the back of his hand,

Falling for her wasn't the smartest thing if she had Nick.

* * *

**I had a really hard time, I didn't know how to add a new chapter, this story will get better give it time please thanks.**


End file.
